


things you said when you were drunk

by tinydragon (tiny_dragon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_dragon/pseuds/tinydragon
Summary: please remember this in the morning





	1. things you said when you were drunk

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided to make this a lil two part series based on a 'things you said...' fic meme ! all the works however will be in the same 'verse, ie continuations of each other.
> 
> other fics i do from the things you said meme will be available on my tumblr (willsolaced) but won't be part of the same series.
> 
> xx

”I’m gonna go out on a limb here,” Will says patiently, holding Nico’s hand whilst he’s slumped in a corner, hair flopping over his face, “and assume that you’ve never been drunk before.”

Nico looks up at him and smiles dopily. “What gave it a way?”

Will shrugs, and then smiles. “I’m not sure. Guess I just know you too well.”

Nico nods, and lets out a yawn at that. “Guess you do,” he mumbles. “You know me better than anyone.”

“Don’t let Jason hear you say that,” Will says, warningly. “I don’t think he’d ever get over the heartbreak.”

“S’ true though. It’s different. Jason’s like - weird, overprotective brother. Steve Rogers.”

“Don’t think Steve Rogers has a little brother, Nico.”

Nico yawns again. “He’s a brother to the world.”

“Yeah, okay,” Will shakes his head and he laughs a little and he thinks: Wow, you are completely ridiculous. And yet he could be the most ridiculous boy in the world and Will would still while away a party, hiding with Nico in a corner instead of facing anything else, anyone else. 

“You agree with me?”

“Something like that.”

Nico nods. “Yeah, brother to the world. Jason Rogers, Steve Grace.”

“…You okay there?”

“Fucking sleepy,” he mutters. “This is entirely Percy Jackson’s fault.”

“Nico, I’m not entirely sure he was expecting you to pass out all over the floor when he gave you that drink…”

“He  _should_  have expected it.”

Will pats his shoulder fondly. “Oh, Nico. It’s like when you get drunk you forget that you’ve had a 60ft wall around you for the past few years.”

“Can’t have been that good a wall,” Nico points out. “You got over it.”

Will flushes, pink dust to the cheek.

“Yeah,” he says. “Guess I did.”

Nico picks up his glass. It is filled with (regrettably, in Nico’s words) fresh water instead of anymore alcohol, and he raises it against Will’s empty glass for a cheers.

“Go Solace.”

“Go me,” Will agrees.

There’s quiet for a moment. Not real quiet, it’s a party, there is noise and things and life everywhere, even though it’s dying down as the night grows older and people disappear into the night, tired and stupid and smiley.

Nico’s head falls against Will’s shoulder, and he startles.

Nico’s got better with the whole touching thing, over the past few years, but it’s still infrequent, hesitant. Nico does things slowly and surely with a whole lot of thought behind them. Not one for instantaneous hugs except for in a life or death situation, and even that’s rare with the amount which they encounter them.

But still. He’s not very touchy. Will is his best friend, and even then, he’s not all that touchy.

Except for now, when he’s drunk and he’s soft, and he’s sleepy.

Will kind of wants to kiss the word goodnight against his lips. Not that he’d ever do that - not while Nico was this drunk and while all this stuff hangs between them, unanswered.

“You falling asleep on me, di Angelo?” Will asks, teasingly, unable to keep the smile out of his voice, and Nico starts at the noise.

“Nah,” he coughs. Clears his throat but doesn’t raise his head. Keeps lying, half on Will, like he’s a pillow and there’s not a comfy bed waiting for him somewhere.

“Sure seemed like it.”

“I was just thinking.”

“Mmm?”

“You get why it’s different, right?”

And… well, no, actually. Will has no fucking clue what Nico is talking about anymore but, well, he’ll try to roll with it/

“Why what’s different?”

Nico rolls his eyes. Apparently, being a soft and warm and sleepy drunk doesn’t make him any less of an impatient asshole.

”You and Jason,” Nico tells him. Stifles a yawn and Will, in response at the way his face clenches, has to stifle a giggle.

“How come we’re different then?” Will asks. “Don’t think I get it.”

Nico rolls his eyes.  _Again_.

“Jason’s like my brother,” Nico confirms. He considers and shakes his head. “Jason  _is_  my brother.”

“And me?”

Will’s heart shouldn’t be chasing stones skimming the surface of the sea, and yet here he is, starting to hope. Feels it springing up where it’s never good to feel a thing.

“You’re not like a brother,” Nico mumbles. “Not at all. You’re like-”

“…Like?”

Nico shrugs. “Dunno. Life partner. Boyfriend. Without the whole… boyfriend part. Fucking - life partner.”

“Life partner… sounds good.”

Nico looks up at Will then. Eyes big and dark but bright and earnest, and says: “you get what I’m saying, right?”

Will hesitates. “I’m. I’m not really sure.”

“I could kiss you every day. For the rest of my life, probably. For fucking ever until my lips fall off. Which would fucking suck because I don’t think I’d be done wanting to kiss you.”

“…Oh.”

Nico slumps. “Yeah.”

Will’s cheeks are scarlet.

“And Jason?”

“I’m gonna be honest with you, I think I’d rather cut off my tongue and feed it to Mrs O’Leary.”

“…Harsh.”

Nico grins. “Okay, maybe a little.”

Quiet, just for a moment. Will is lost in thought and an Armageddon of butterflies. Is this happening? Did he accidentally drink a bottle of tequila? Is he having a dream whilst passed out on a floor somewhere, with children of Demeter taking shots off his bellybutton?

Unlikely. He feels far too sober and the pressure of Nico’s hand against his wrist is far too strong.

Well, holy fucking Hades.

(Will’s brain sidetracks: hold on, if me and Nico date, will that saying become inappropriate?)

Will coughs. “So.”

Agreeably, Nico says, “so.”

And Will, dumbly, and far too sober says, “you wanna kiss me?”

And Nico snorts and says, “all the fucking time.” His head down, against Will’s shoulders, breathing out and free of nerves and touching and kind of offering everything Will’s been lowkey daydreaming about since they became friends. Whenever the hell that was.

There have been far too many near-death experiences for the both of them. Will, frankly, intends to write a letter of complaint to Zeus.

By the time his head stops spinning and his thoughts arrange themselves in single file so that Will actually has the incentive to ask: Nico, really, what, how, in the hell, how long has this been going on -

Nico has fallen asleep against his side, shoulders moving up and down slowly and sleepily and dreamily.

Will leans back against the wall, and lets out a weird groan, half a laugh but only half. Scratch that letter of complaint to Zeus. Will is sending his feedback straight to Aphrodite herself.

He looks down at Nico, the way he dreams against him, sleeps peacefully, and he thinks:

_Please remember this in the morning._


	2. things you said after you kissed me

“You meant it, then?”

Will is the one who breaks the silence again. He always seems to be because he can’t stop stumbling through every little moment between them. Keeps tripping and blushing and losing his cool.

But then again, Nico is the one who turned to him, mid-walk around the camp grounds, stared him in the eye (was it a stare? Could’ve been a glare, Will supposes, or a glower) and kissed him, and then turned around again.

He still hasn’t actually said anything. He’s just kind of facing the other way, and he looks like he’s about to start walking in the opposite direction. But when Will speaks he pauses, and he lets out a small sigh.

“Meant what?” Nico asks.

Will furrows his brow. Can’t tell if Nico is deliberately being annoying, or if the guy is that oblivious. Honestly, he’d place his bets on the former.

“The stuff you said the other night,” Will says. Swallows. “At Percy’s party. Said - you know, you wanted to kiss me and I mean… you just kissed me.”

Nico actually faces him then.

“I…” his voice trails off. For a moment he doesn’t really say anything. “I guess I did.”

“You don’t have to guess,” as always happens when Will finds himself a little flustered, his voice has raised a few pitches and he probably sounds incredibly distressed.

Which he kind of is because drunk, soft, cuddly Nico was all up and looking at him like he hung the moon and then ordinary Nico acted like everything was all normal - oh, top of the morning to you, Will, not like anything happened last night - and that would have been fine but now this.

A warm spot on Will’s mouth where a cool pair of lips brushed, icy, quick like light chasing away shadows at dawn.

“..Will.”

“I mean,” Will all but shrieks. “You literally just fucking kissed me. As in. You know. Kissed me. Pretty sure I didn’t hallucinate it - although admittedly if I did this entire situation is somewhat awkward…”

“Will.”

Will stops.

Looks up, weakly. Tries not to look as hurt as he feels. Tries to pull himself out of all this weirdness, this confusion.

At the party when Nico dozed against his side, thinking, dreaming: please remember this in the morning. Well. He’s remembered. Hasn’t he?

Even though Nico’s voice had the purpose of slowing Will’s thoughts and words to a stop, he’s still not really saying anything. He’s kind of… fidgeting. Looking like he wants to shadow travel to New Rome. Or maybe fucking Fiji, actually.

(Don’t think about the boy who might be about to break your heart getting a tan, Will. Now is not the time, nor the place. Fucking idiot. His internal monologue is not amused.)

Will coughs before the awkwardness suffocates him completely. “Yeah?”

“I’m just…” Nico pulls at his sleeves anxiously. “I do like you and I meant all the things that I said the other night, even though I’m so, so stupidly embarrassed that I said them.”

Will blinks.

“But - but that’s a good thing,” he says slowly. “Why do you look like Gaea has been raised from the ashes and is sitting outside your house disguised as a speedboat salesman?”

Nico raises his eyebrow. “That was incredibly specific.”

“Matilda,” Will says quickly.

Nico nods.

Quiet.

Fuck sake, Solace.

“It is a good thing, right?” Will asks and his voice is small. He’s imagined, especially after the drunken Percy fiasco, this scenario a thousand times. Kissing Nico when they curl up to watch a film or kissing him by the lake or the trees or in a canoe, round the camp fire, preferably not at the foot of Hades’ Lord Of Death Throne but if that’s what it takes, he’ll do it.

But he never imagined this uncertainty. He never imagined that these would be the words Nico di Angelo would say after he kissed him.

“It is a good thing,” Nico says. His voice is small. More shadow than boy. “I like you and you like me and it should be happy.”

“…But?”

“But I’m still confused, and I’m still not sure - what all this means, there’s so much shit inside my head right now. So much - and I’m still, you know, I’m still there, where this is wrong.”

The 1940s, presumably. Bit of a headfuck.

“Oh,” Will says. He clears his throat. “It’s not wrong, though, you know?”

“I know that,” Nico tells him. “Just - not sure all the shadows do yet.”

Will nods.

“So why’d you kiss me? If you’re confused?” he winces when he says it.

Nico shrugs. “I don’t think I could stop myself from kissing you anymore.”

….Will may or may not squeak a little bit.

“And Will…”

“Mm?”

“You need to know. I’m not confused about you. I like you and I want to kiss you and I meant everything I said that night. All the things I said to you when I was drunk - I sounded like a dipshit, but I meant it. I’m not confused about you. I’m just… confused about how I feel about me.”

“That’s okay,” Will says, gently. Swallows back something that feels kind of funny in his throat. “I’m glad you kissed me. I… wanted you to kiss me, too.”

Nico’s eyes glaze over him, and he reaches out his hand, bony fingers clasped under Will’s touch and he squeezes.

“Can you give me just a tiny bit more time?” Nico asks, voice small.

Will squeezes back.

“Yeah,” he says. “Of course.”

And Nico doesn’t kiss him again - this time. But one day soon he’s going to. Will knows this, and waits for the day that he floods all the forestry with light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this was what people wanted as a sequel but, u know
> 
> i have a few more requests on my tumblr inbox (willsolaced) for more from this askmeme, so if i add another part which i may do, it'll be from that to fit the pattern :)
> 
> feedback is v much appreciated


End file.
